


Due di picche

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo solitario [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pre-Split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L’ultima volta di Yamcha e Bulma.Scritto per il p0rnfest: AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:DRAGON BALL Bulma Brief/Yamcha, Due di piccheScritta sulla canzone: Liquido – Narcotic.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Series: Lupo solitario [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Due di picche

Due di picche

“Forse non hai capito. Dalla prossima volta non potrai tornare da me solo perché hai ricevuto un due di picche dalla tua amante di turno” disse gelida Bulma, svuotando il suo bicchiere di vino.

“Bulma…” soffiò Yamcha, mentre le posava un bacio sulla spalla.

Brief lo guardò di sottecchi e notò le lacrime rigare il viso del predone.

“Non c’è bisogno di piangere. Affronta tutto questo con un sorriso, piuttosto. Sapevi che sarebbe finita così prima o poi” lo richiamò.

“Questa è proprio l’ultima volta che lo facciamo?” le domandò Yamcha all’orecchio.

Bulma sbatté il bicchiere vuoto sul comodino e si sistemò una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio.

“Contaci” ribatté secco.

Yamcha le leccò la nuca, guardandola rabbrividire.

“Allora vedrò di farla fruttare” mormorò.

\- Se c’è una cosa che so, è che le ultime occasioni sono quelle con il sapore migliore. Bisogna prendere qualcosa fino alla fine, a costo di lasciare un deserto dietro di sé – pensò. Si pulì il viso dalle lacrime con il dorso della mano. – Da domani vorrò morire, ma per questa notte voglio vivere al massimo! In fondo è quello che mi riesce meglio! -.

Bulma pensò: - Questa volta lo avrai da me il tuo di picche! -.

Yamcha le abbassò la spallina e le afferrò un seno, massaggiandoglielo con foga, lo premette fino a farle sfuggire un gemito. Le continuò a mordicchiare il collo, leccandole la pelle rosata.

Bulma si sfilò le lunghe calze a rete.

\- In futuro ricorderai ancora il mio nome? O lo dimenticherai affogato tra tutti quelli delle tue donne occasionali? – si domandò. Aveva la bocca che puzzava di alcool e nicotina.

Yamcha le sfilò la camicia da notte.

\- Ricordi come iniziò tutto, in quel deserto? Non sono sicuro di che mese fosse, ma ricordo come ti desiderai da subito.

Mi lascerai con un bacio? – s’interrogò, mentre le massaggiava la pancia, infilandole l’indice nell’ombelico.

Bulma non indossava il reggiseno, ma si sfilò anche gli slip.

\- Fino ad ora temevo le conseguenze. Avevo paura di ritrovarmi da sola, sopraffatta dall’abitudine -.

\- Ti ho stordito per così tanti anni con le mie parole superficiali… - pensò Yamcha, passandole la mano tra i morbidi capelli azzurri. -… che risuonano così gradevoli quando le penso… -. La fece stendere. -… che non pensavo che avrei fallito con te -.

Yamcha le spalancò le gambe con rudezza, mentre si spogliava rapidamente, gettando i suoi vestiti per tutta la camera da letto, alla rinfusa su mobili e pavimento.

\- Ho provato a immaginarci sposati. Eri così bella col velo, ma io scappavo sempre dall’altare. Tu rimanevi lì, da sola. Però non riuscivo a vederti addolorata, forse solo furente – pensò.

\- Sono stufa di essere dipendente dal tuo amore. Non voglio esistere solo se mi guardi, non voglio sentirmi viva solo se ho le tue attenzioni.

Non voglio più chiamare il tuo nome come una drogata di cocaina – pensò Bulma, gemendo, mentre Yamcha le leccava avidamente la gamba. Risalì, fino a inumidirle la peluria del pube con la lingua.

\- T’incolpo, ma ti ricerco in continuazione. Sei la mia ‘roba’ tagliata male – pensò ancora Bulma. Si lasciò andare a dei gemiti più alti e acuti, mentre lui iniziava a prepararla inumidendola con la lingua.

\- Da quando ho conosciuto Catherine e sono caduto in errore con lei, è stata una girandola senza fine di donne. Chi è l’ultima a cui ho accarezzato il viso, al posto del tuo? Forse Mary-Jane – rifletté Yamcha, affondando sempre di più.

\- Ti lascerò andare – si ripromise Bulma, mentre Yamcha scivolava fuori di lei con la lingua. Aveva un’espressione di lupo vorace, mentre si stendeva con il corpo bollente, coperto da una folta peluria soprattutto all’altezza del petto, su quello di lei. Con entrambe le mani le afferrò i seni, continuando a stringerli furiosamente.

Bulma teneva gli occhi serrati, i versi gutturali e continui di lui si mischiarono alle urla di lei.

\- Non m’interessa più di te! Figlio di una società predatoria! Vuoi solo una donna trofeo, ed io sono troppo intelligente e combattiva rispetto a te -.

Yamcha entrò dentro di lei, muovendo tutto il corpo nelle spinte, rassomigliando a un serpente. I suoi movimenti erano cadenzati, a stantuffo.

\- Rimani la mia delizia. Ho una dolce devozione per questi nostri momenti insieme.

Ancora ricordo quel giorno che ti cosparsi di cera liquida. Le crepe della pelle si ricreavano nella cera – ricordo. Gli occhi dilatati per l’eccitazione. - Sei sempre così carina, coi brividi sulla tua pelle nuda. Le mie mani che stringono la tua carne! -.

Bulma lo sentì gemere sempre più forte, arrivando a fare dei versi simili a latrati. Dolorosamente lo fece uscire da sé, ansimando. Il viso stravolto dall’angoscia, mentre lo spingeva via anche con i piedi.

Yamcha venne sul letto, con un ululato, accasciandosi.

Bulma tirò indietro le gambe, stringendole. Si forzò a non piangere, facendo un ghigno spettrale.

“Puoi rivestirti” sibilò.

\- Oggi finisce la mia dipendenza. Sarò abbastanza forte da resistere alle crisi d’astinenza dalla tua presenza? – si domandò.

Yamcha, annuendo, si era rialzato a fatica, ed aveva iniziato a rivestirsi.

“Se avrai bisogno di me, chiamami. Ci sarò sempre” sussurrò.


End file.
